


His First Mating Season

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - Freeform, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Season, Other, Toothless Top, Toothless and Hiccup have sex, Virgin Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, after the second movie, alpha / beta, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: After Stoick has passed, Toothless has become alpha, and Hiccup has become chief.All the dragons mysteriously leave the island. All except Toothless, who can't fly on his own. Hiccup feels for his dragon and takes him out. Hiccup gets the surprise of his life when he learns Toothless has gone into mating season.





	His First Mating Season

“Gods! I wish you would just stop.” Hiccup yelled as toothless pushed yet another fish into his lap. “Thirty-six. This is the thirty-sixth fish you have dropped into my lap. I told you I’m not hungry.” Toothless hung his head and curled up on himself by the water. 

 

Hiccup sighed, “I’m sorry bud, it’s just... with all the stuff going on in the village right now with the raid last week and mom wanted to be a part in it and help me, she doesn’t realize she is in the way and...” Toothless didn’t look at him, “Please, bud, I’m sorry.” Toothless purred and looked at his master. 

 

“I love ya too, bud. Now what is with all the fish?” He pushed the creature in question off his lap and onto the grass. “You are going to drain the pond if you keep it up.” 

 

Toothless stood and moved to wrap himself around his Hiccup, and it instantly made the young chief feel better. The action left a protected feeling over him. Toothless nuzzled the boy’s side with his head. “You are being really cuddly, you have been for days now. What’s got into ya, Toothless?” 

 

“Hiccup!” He heard his girlfriend’s voice echo through the cove. “Down here.” He yelled back, not looking up from his journal. 

 

He heard a thud about three yards in front of him, but it was far too small to be Stormfly. He looked up and saw his blonde beauty without her dragon. “Where’s Stormfly?” He asked and put his journal in the place in Toothless’s harness. The harness sat not on the dragon, but on the ground behind them. 

 

“I don’t know, they flew off.” She said and he heard the worry in her voice. “Flew off?” He stood and she hugged his chest. “They all flew off the island, everyone’s dragons are gone. Even the ones that came with your mom.” She was worried sick. 

 

“Toothless?” Hiccup turned to the night fury, he was back in the river looking for another fish.  “He can’t fly on his own, but he’s been acting weird.” Hiccup was thinking outloud. 

 

“The village is looking for you for answers. They said if anyone would know it would be you.” She reported and Hiccup groaned. “I don’t know. Let’s take Toothless back to the village, I’ll see what I can do.” He wanted nothing more than to sit back down, forget the problems, and work on the inventory for next month at the forge. 

 

Hiccup saddled Toothless, he and Astrid got on his back and they took off toward the village. 

 

When they landed they were crowded by people. Hiccup was bombarded by people yelling, asking questions, and demanding answers. 

 

“Everyone, everyone just calm down. I am aware of the problem. I don’t know where the dragons have gone, but I am sure they will return.” Hiccup wished he had a more solid answer. 

 

“When?” Snotlout demanded and Hiccup shrugged. “I don’t know, but I can’t see them not coming home, they have an amazing life here. I’ll come back.” That he was sure of. “That’s easy for you to say, your dragon can’t leave without you.” Tuffnut mouthed and Hiccup stood a little straighter. 

 

“Return to your lives, we lived without dragons for generations we can do it for a short while. They will return.” He assured his people and excused himself from the crowd. 

 

He saw Toothless, looking over the water as if he was waiting for someone. “Bud, Toothless, you okay?” He felt guilty that his dragon was indeed stuck here. He couldn’t leave without someone with him. He had little freedom and he was the alpha. 

 

Hours later, night fell over Berk. Hiccup was preparing for bed when Toothless started glowing. He recognized the blue streak from their battle with the alpha bewilder beast, but it hasn’t happened since that day. 

 

“Toothless?” the dragon suddenly jumped off his place in the rafters and landed on top of Hiccup. The Viking tensed for the licking that usually followed this kind of attack, but it never came. Instead Toothless’s eyes shrunk to slits and Hiccup could feel the tense muscles under the black scales. 

 

“Toothless.” He said more stern and the dragon’s eyes returned to normal. He purred lightly and nuzzled the boy’s neck. “What has gotten into you?” He wanted to help his friend, but he wasn’t sure how. 

 

Hiccup pushed the dragon back and stood. He changed back into his suit and saddled his dragon. “Let’s go, Bud, you drive. I’ll ride.” He said and got on. 

 

Toothless got outside and took off. Fast as he could he flew. 

 

About an hour passed before Hiccup had no idea where he was. Toothless flew with certainty, he knew where he was going, so Hiccup just rode, as he said he would. 

 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before Toothless landed, but when he did it was on an island that Hiccup didn’t recognize. He didn’t know how he had gotten here, but he wished he could have put this place of his map. 

 

Hiccup got off the saddle and walked to see Toothless’s face, his eyes were slits again, but he looked calm. 

 

“You okay, Bud?” The chief asked and Toothless moved at the speed of light, grabbing Hiccup’s suit and ripping the front of the clothing apart. 

 

“Toothless! No! Why did you do that?” Hiccup’s anger was forgotten when he saw the dragon lift his head high. 

 

Hiccup couldn’t explain it, but he wanted to do anything the alpha wanted. Toothless gestured to the ground and Hiccup pulled at the remaining clothes, he was hot. He wanted to take the remaining clothes off and get in the nearby lake. 

 

Toothless smiled as he again gestured to the ground and pulled another segment of the clothing off. “Toothless...” Hiccup heard the breathless take to his own voice. 

 

Hiccup couldn’t take the heat anymore. He quickly removed the rest of the armor and the thin clothes underneath, he stood in front of his best friend in his underwear. 

 

He took a deep breath, the heat didn’t lighten. He knew that jumping in the river wouldn’t help, though he wanted to, he knew only someone else could calm his heat. 

 

Hiccup didn’t see his dragon move, but he felt his tail connect with his legs and he fell flat on his back. The cold ground was intense against his bare back. Toothless growled, low in his chest and Hiccup felt the heat tighten, it was suffocating him. 

 

“Toothless...” Hiccup groaned and the night fury pushed his nose against the tent in the chief’s underwear. His breath hitched and his legs jerked. “Gods, alpha, more.” He heard himself moan. He swore Toothless chuckled when he pushed further into the underwear. Hiccup cried out and Toothless pushed in deeper. 

 

“Toothless, more.” Hiccup moaned and the dragon pulled away. He put a paw gently on the last article of clothing. 

 

Hiccup pushed the underwear down and Toothless pulled them off. He stood on his hind legs and held his head high. Hiccup felt the power radiate from the beast. 

 

Hiccup watched as the humongous member of the dragon came out of its hidden pouch. He watched as Toothless rolled his neck and got back down on all fours. 

 

Hiccup instantly came to his senses, Toothless was in season, mating season. Hiccup still wanted to help his best friend, but if he was going to do this he needed preparation. 

 

Toothless got down low and moved Hiccup’s legs out of the way with his head. “Toothless... easy.” Hiccup begged and Toothless nuzzled the lower stomach of his rider. 

 

Toothless pressed the tip of his tongue to the winking hole of Hiccup’s ass. Hiccup screamed in an unforeseen pleasure when the fat of the dragon’s tongue pushed its way against his prostate. 

 

Hiccup was unsure how, but Toothless seemed to know exactly how to stretch and please his body. 

 

Toothless pulled out and sat on the ground in front of Hiccup. He leaned down and licked his own member till it was slick before standing over his friend. 

 

Toothless was precise as he lined himself up with his human, his current mate. He knew this wasn’t what he was meant to do, as alpha he knew he was to ignore mating season until it went away, but he couldn’t. 

 

He pushed his pointed tip into Hiccup and his master groaned, low and long in his throat. He pushed in as deep as he could and sat still. Waiting for Hiccup to adjust to his size. 

 

Hiccup felt himself moan and groan the entire time Toothless pushed in, as he sat his barbed member pushed against his inner walls. 

 

When Toothless heard Hiccup moan he pulled out and pushed back in slowly, trying desperately not to hurt the other. 

 

Soon Toothless had sped up to a comfortable rhythm and Hiccup was loving it. Thrust after thrust Toothless plowed into the welcoming heat. 

 

Toothless came deep inside the human and Hiccup cried out. Hiccup felt the burning sensation deep inside him, he screamed in a momentary pain that only heightened the pleasure he felt from the continued thrusting. 

 

When Toothless calmed he pulled out of his mate. He saw his seed leaking out of the small, shaking, body in front of his. 

 

He snuggled around his rider and licked up his face, in a pure sign of affection. “I love you too, Bud.” Hiccup said as relaxation pushed at his body. He felt the pulsing between his legs, his member was rock hard. 

 

His hand moved down to finish the job, but Toothless moved so his head rest near the ‘boys’ in question. 

 

He licked up the length with his textured tongue and Hiccup let out a shuttered cry as he came. Toothless licked up the salty liquid and moved back to cuddle with his mate. 

 

Hiccup didn’t know when he woke up, but it was long after daybreak. He was disoriented when he finally sat up. He looked for his dragon, finding him in the nearby lake. 

 

When Toothless saw him awake and brought the mouthful of fish to him. He smiled and took a bite of the closest one. “Thanks.” He mumbled around the fish. 

 

After he had had his fill, Toothless mounted him again, and again, and again. 

 

Hiccup counted about six days, but he slept so unscheduled he had no idea if he was accurate. 

 

On, what Hiccup thought was, the eighth day Toothless lay close, cuddling and protecting his mate, though he never made any move to mount him. 

 

The next morning he awakoke and felt Toothless nudging him. “What is it, Bud?” He asked groggily. Toothless presented him with the robe that, he thought, was in his bathroom at home. For the first time since he had arrived, he felt his nakedness. 

 

“Thanks.” He slid on the robe and looked at the torn clothes from over a week ago. He gathered the shreds of fabric and put them in the bag attached to Toothless’s saddle. 

 

He pet Toothless on the head. “Did I do good, Bud?” He asked and Toothless nodded and jumped before licked Toothless up the face. 

 

“Let’s get home.” He mounted his dragon and headed home. 

 

When he got to Berk he was again overwhelmed by the number of people that swarmed him. “Hiccup, where have you been? The dragons returned two days ago and you didn’t.” He heard a woman say. “It is irresponsible to leave without leaving someone else in charge.” He heard someone else, a man, scowl. 

 

“Alright!” He yelled over the people’s voices. “If anyone has a real problem, talk to me later, if not then lay off. I am back, the dragons are back, and everything can go back to normal.” 

 

He walked away, toward his home, and Astrid caught up to him. “Are you alright?” She asked and he nodded. “Yeah, is Stormfly home safely?” He knew she was, but he thought it right to ask. 

 

“Yeah, she came back with the others.”

 

“How long have I really been gone?” He asked and she looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “Almost two weeks.” She said and he nodded, so his count was a little off.

 

He kissed her and locked himself alone in his home. He knew Gobber would come around soon, and his mom would want to check on him, but right now he needed to be alone. He felt as if he had the worst hangover possible. 

 

He lay on his bed and Toothless came to snuggle against him. He laid into his dragon, this was okay. 

 

He laughed, he had lost his virginity to his best friend. He always imagined it would be Astrid, but he liked this. Astrid would be his second, but Toothless would always be his first. 


End file.
